


Hiccstrid Drabble

by OrbManson7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), How to Train Your Dragon 2
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my sleep fiction tag on tumblr, i wrote this the other night while half-asleep and apparently in the mood for some cute hiccstrid. contains MILD SPOILERS for HTTYD2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccstrid Drabble

”Oh, Hiccup, you’re okay!”  
Hiccup lifted his head just as Astrid dove into his arms, squeezing him tightly and sighing into his neck. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back warmly.  
She tilted her head up and whispered to him,  
“I thought I told you to never do that again?”  
Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.  
“Oops?” He tried.  
She shook away her playful glare and stood on her toes to smash her lips up to his.  
Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, “Astrid—” but she pulled her arm around his neck and began deepening the kiss, tangling fingers in his hair. The second her nails scratched that spot just behind his ear, he deflated and melted back into her, his hands feeling their way up from her shoulders to her soft face.  
Her lips parted and he instinctively slipped his tongue against them, and soon they were pulling their mouths together again, Astrid chest flush against Hiccup’s armor.  
“Ahem!”  
Hiccup paused instantly, popping one eye open to glance over at his waiting parents.  
“Rrright,” he broke away from Astrid, firmly pushing her back to the ground and standing up straight. “People. Parents. Here. Hi.”  
He showed a crooked smile and his mother held her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.  
Hiccup blinked and then reached up, quickly flattening the hair Astrid had messed up just then. He glanced over to see her flustered expression, but her smile shown through it all.  
His father’s low chortle broke his focus back to his parents, and he bit his lip, unsure what to say.  
Suddenly, all three—Stoick, Valka, and Astrid—were bursting out in laughter. Hiccup could swear his dragon was laughing, too, and he flushed, glaring at all of them.  
“Gee, thanks for finding this amusing, guys,” he steamed.   
His eyes drifted back to Astrid and her enormous smile, and it wasn’t long before he was smiling again, too.

* * *

 


End file.
